


Blind Man's Bluff

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But okay, right now Kurt has something he wants to tell you, and it's pretty big news, so listen up. I wanted to be the one, but he insisted." Burt looks at Kurt expectantly, practically vibrating in the chair. AKA: Burt was not kidding about wanting to be the one to tell Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Man's Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> There was no way we weren't writing this fic. We'd apologize for the title, but, well. This was _really_ hard to title. /o\

"Do you think he's gonna freak out? I bet he's gonna freak out," Burt says, actually _rubbing his hands together_ as he gets out of his truck.

"Dad, you need to calm down," Kurt sighs, pressing the lock button when he gets out of his car. He got here a few minutes before his dad, but as tempting as it had been to run upstairs and make sure Blaine remembered the plan, he'd stayed in the driveway so he didn't look suspicious. "Being this worked up isn't good for your heart."

"My heart is stronger than it's ever been," Burt says, grinning and throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulder as they head up the walkway to Blaine's house. "Don't tell me I can't be happy for you."

"You can be happy all you want," Kurt says, smiling at him and not even complaining when Burt squeezes him and rumples his sweater. "Just... not so happy you have a heart attack and die." Kurt keeps his tone light, but he does worry sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure-- wait, you're just gonna go in?" Burt asks when Kurt ducks out from under his arm and opens the door. "Come on, you know better than that. You somehow ended up with all these manners even though you sure as hell didn't get them from me."

"Blaine's parents aren't home and Martha knows me, it's fine," Kurt says quickly. He neglects to mention that Blaine specifically asked her to leave the door unlocked so Kurt didn't have to use the key Blaine had given him in front of his dad. He really doesn't want to answer questions about why he needs his own key to Blaine's house.

"Wait, so they're just leaving him here by himself all day?" Burt asks, a frown tugging at his mouth as he follows Kurt through the door and into the foyer. "Jesus, the kid's blind in one eye."

"Blaine's parents are... his parents," Kurt says, shrugging awkwardly and hoping Burt won't press. "Seriously, Martha's here with him. She practically raised him, I promise he's much happier like this than if his parents were both around just because he got hurt." Burt still looks wary, but he doesn't push the issue, just follows Kurt up the staircase and down the hall to Blaine's room.

"Oh man, I can't wait," Burt says excitedly, nudging Kurt with his elbow. "I can't believe you managed to hold out and not tell him yet." Kurt smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring manner and prays that Blaine manages to stay on script. He had, of course, texted Blaine right after he got the news, but his dad had been so excited about getting to tell him that Kurt had made Blaine promise to act surprised.

Of course, he doesn't see why it's _that_ big of a deal to his dad. He personally witnessed Burt tell the UPS guy who delivered the new oil filters to the shop yesterday, and heard from Carole that he told the cashier, stock boy, and two complete strangers at the grocery store. One would think he'd gotten it out of his system by now.

"Remember, he's still hurting and on pain meds, so don't get disappointed if he doesn't jump up and down with you again." Watching Blaine and his dad shout in excitement and hug each other when the Buckeyes won a game against Michigan is still one of the most surreal things Kurt has ever witnessed. It was moments like that one, though, that made Kurt feel silly for ever worrying about his dad accepting his boyfriend. Burt treats Blaine more like a member of the family than anything else, and between himself and Blaine, Kurt honestly isn't sure which one of them is more touched by it.

"Yeah, yeah, come on," Burt says, reaching around Kurt and knocking on Blaine's door. "Blaine, kiddo! We're here!" he calls out before pushing into Blaine's room without waiting for an answer. Kurt rolls his eyes, but Blaine knew they were coming, and sure enough he's just sitting up against his headboard, blanket over his lap and laptop open on the bed beside him when they walk in.

"Hi!" Blaine says, smiling slowly but wide enough that Kurt hopes the pain meds are actually working.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Burt asks, walking over to Blaine's bed and plopping down in the chair that's still pushed up next to it from when Kurt was here last. "Nice pajamas. Kurt has a pair just like that."

"I know, these are--"

"Just like them!" Kurt says quickly. "I got them for him for Christmas."

"Right," Blaine says, nodding exaggeratedly. "These aren't Kurt's, they're mine. And I'm feeling okay. I mean, my eye still really hurts but they gave me some pills that are just... they're _awesome_ , Mr. Hummel," Blaine says, flapping his hand a little in the air.

"I bet they are," Burt says, clearly biting back a laugh. "But okay, right now Kurt has something he wants to tell you, and it's pretty big news, so listen up. I wanted to be the one, but he insisted." Burt looks at Kurt expectantly, practically vibrating in the chair, and Kurt rolls his eyes fondly and steps out of his shoes, putting Blaine's laptop on the ground so he can sit next to him on the bed. It had taken him almost a whole day to talk Burt into letting him be the one to tell Blaine, even if it was all just for show.

"I just want you to know," Kurt says, taking Blaine's hand and staring into his good eye, "that you've been such a great support to me these past few months with the whole election debacle, and I really want to thank you for that and make sure you know that you're such a big part of why--"

"Kurt's a finalist for NYADA!" Burt bursts out, clapping his hands and patting Blaine on the leg. "He got his letter, it's official, our boy did it!"

"Yes, I am a finalist for NYADA," Kurt says flatly. "Thanks for letting me say it, dad."

"Kurt, that's wonderful!" Blaine says, actually selling it pretty impressively. "Come here!" He leans in for a hug when Blaine holds his arms out, and Kurt can feel his smile when Blaine presses a quick kiss to his neck. "I'm so proud of you."

"That's because he's worked so damn hard for this," Burt says, sounding dangerously close to tearing up again. "You know that. I know that. Now everyone's gonna know that. Oh, come here," Burt says, leaning over the bed and hugging Blaine, clapping him on the back a little harder than is probably necessary.

"Dad, careful," Kurt scolds. "Watch his eye."

"It's fine," Blaine says, looking immensely pleased with himself when Burt pulls back and holds up his hand for a high five. Blaine misses, frowning adorably down at his hand. "My stupid depth perception is all off," he says, flushing. "Sorry."

"Understandable," Burt says, giving Blaine's knee a quick pat. "I think you kind of pull the eye patch off, though."

"Really? Thanks!" Blaine says, perking up. "Kurt's gonna bedazzle it. And then I'm gonna be a pirate and I'm gonna plunder--"

"The ocean!" Kurt says quickly, mortified. "The vast, vast ocean. We've been making a lot of pirate jokes. Ha ha."

"I bet," Burt says, and Kurt takes a moment to be grateful for how oblivious his dad can be. "But enough of that, now, and back to the business at hand. I couldn't wait to tell you, Blaine. Kurt practically had to sedate me to get me stay home last night when he was coming over. I can't believe he waited to tell you."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Kurt says. "Besides, you threatened to hang that banner outside the shop if I didn't let you tell him."

"I'm still hanging that banner," Burt says with a grin. "That way the whole town'll know. We're having a party too, you hear that?" he says, turning to Blaine. "Just as soon as you're feeling better after your surgery. I still can't believe that little jackass," Burt says, his eyebrows knitting together. Kurt's once again glad he left out the fact that the slushie was originally meant for him. It had been hard enough convincing Burt not to go after Sebastian in the first place after he heard what happened. Kurt's still pretty sure the only reason Burt didn't push the issue was that Kurt convinced him a congressional scandal would have a negative impact on his admissions chances.

"You don't have to do that," Blaine says, squirming a little under the blanket. Kurt squeezes at his knee, knowing how uncomfortable Blaine gets when he thinks he's putting someone out. "You should celebrate, Kurt deserves it."

"'Course he does, and he deserves to have you there for it," Burt says, patting Blaine on the shoulder, and Kurt bites back a grin and squeezes at Blaine's knee again when Blaine starts to lean into the touch. "We can make it a joint thing. Congrats on NYADA to Kurt and congrats to having both eyes to you!"

"Dad!" Kurt hisses. "Of course Blaine's going to have both of his eyes. Don't joke about that."

"I totally am," Blaine says, leaning back and nuzzling his face against Kurt's shoulder. The pain pills make him clingy. Kurt supposes he should just be glad Blaine didn't decide to cuddle his dad. Not that Burt would mind at this point, probably - he's still _way_ too excited.

"Sure you will, bud," Burt says. "And then we'll celebrate with a party and maybe one of those fancy ice cream cakes."

"By which you mean a small, intimate gathering of close friends where I will serve heart healthy hors d'oeuvres and crudité," Kurt says, subtly elbowing Blaine when he tries to slide his hand under Kurt's sweater.

"Sure, and then I'll serve a fancy ice cream cake for dessert, and you will eat it and be happy," Burt says. "Back me up here, Blaine."

"I do really like ice cream cake," Blaine says quietly, kicking his feet.

"'Attaboy."

"Traitor," Kurt mumbles, smiling to himself when he catches Burt grinning at Blaine. "I knew you loved ice cream cake more than me."

"I don't love anything more than you," Blaine says happily, bopping Kurt on the nose and then yawning so widely that his jaw pops. Burt chokes back a laugh, and Kurt rolls his eyes at him over Blaine's head.

"You sure are enjoying those pain meds, aren't you, kid?" Burt asks.

"They're like magic," Blaine says, cuddling down against Kurt's chest. "They make me happy. Happy and sleepy. I think I'm just... going to go to sleep now."

"You do that," Burt says, reaching over and patting Blaine's hand. "Kurt?"

"I know," Kurt sighs, leaning down to kiss Blaine's forehead. He doesn't want to go, but he also doesn't want to push and ruin his dad's good mood. "I'm coming."

Burt just smiles down at him as Blaine burrows closer to his chest. "Home by eleven, okay? And make sure he's not taking more of those pills than he's supposed to."

"Yaaay," Blaine says sleepily. "Cuddles."

"Make sure someone's home with him before you leave, too," Burt adds, heading for the doorway. "Bring him back to the house if you have to, we can set him up in the spare room."

"His parents will be home tonight, don't worry," Kurt says, struck with a sudden and overwhelming urge to hug his dad.

"Alright," Burt says from the doorway. "You call me if anything happens or you need anything, okay?"

"Promise," Kurt says. "You're-- you're an awesome dad, dad," he blurts out, not quite able to help it.

"The awesomest," Blaine mumbles.

"I know," Burt says, grinning happily. "I raised you, didn't I?" Kurt rolls his eyes as Blaine nods emphatically against his chest.

"You did raise him," Blaine says. "You're his dad, that's how I know."

"I wasn't kidding about those pills," Burt says, pointing at Kurt. "See you at home, kiddo."

"Bye, dad," Kurt says as Burt heads down the hall.

"He had no idea," Blaine says, immediately cuddling even closer and sliding his hands under Kurt's sweater. They're warm, so Kurt doesn't really mind. "That went well."

"I'd say that's debatable," Kurt says. "You did very nearly tell my father that you were going to plunder my booty."

"You're the one who suggested pirate roleplay in the first place. You promised you're gonna, like... shiver my timbers," Blaine says sleepily, pressing wet kisses to Kurt's jaw. "Bury your treasure. Drop your anchor, walk my plank..." Blaine trails off, and Kurt really hopes he's running out of pirate innuendos because that last one doesn't even really make sense. "Just as soon as we take a nap."

"Uh huh," Kurt says, squeezing Blaine close. He knows Blaine is just going to sleep until his pain pills start to wear off, but he lets Blaine have his delusions. "Come on, dread pirate Anderson, under the covers," he says, getting up so he can pull the covers out and back over Blaine, climbing back in on the right side of the bed. Blaine's a cuddler, and Kurt doesn't want him to put too much pressure on his hurt eye trying to cuddle.

"C'mere," Blaine says, reaching for him as soon as Kurt gets back in the bed. Kurt smiles down at him, smoothing Blaine's hair back from his forehead as Blaine blinks up at him with his good eye.

"I'm here," Kurt says, scooting down against the pillows and letting Blaine squirm around until he's comfortable, his cheek resting on Kurt's chest and one of his legs thrown over Kurt's. He's got his hand tangled in Kurt's sweater, holding on tight, and Kurt can't even bring himself to care that Blaine's stretching it out.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks after a minute or two, his voice soft and sleepy. "Would you still love me if I only had one eye?"

"You're going to be fine," Kurt says, squeezing him a little closer.

"You didn't answer," Blaine says, wiggling his toes against Kurt's ankle. "That means no."

"Yes, Blaine, I would still love you if you only had one eye," Kurt assures him. "I would still love you if you had _three_ eyes, and I would make it my personal mission to design an entire line of fashionable eyewear for the three-eyed individual."

"That's true love," Blaine sighs happily against his chest.

Kurt's face scrunches up with his smile as he rubs his thumb gently over Blaine's arm. "Go to sleep, Blaine. When you wake up you can have more magic pills, okay?"

Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's chest through his shirt, and Kurt can feel Blaine's toes wiggle again when he says, "Yaaay." Kurt laughs, ignoring the way his leg is starting to go numb under Blaine's and stroking slowly over Blaine's arm until he falls asleep.

 


End file.
